mralexanderrubenfandomcom-20200214-history
Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt - ACTUALLY USEFUL INTERNET ACRONYMS
ACTUALLY USEFUL INTERNET ACRONYMS is the first episode of Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt. It was released on January 3, 2013. Plot The episode starts off with Doofenshmirtz mentioning that it's not really daily dirt, it's weekly dirt but he calls it daily dirt because of the alliteration. He starts talking about internet acronyms. He talks about the laugh out loud acronym, "'LOL". He also mentions "ROFL" and "BRB". He talks about how he loves actual words more than acronyms. He mentions the word form of the acronym as "That's funny" and how it takes the same amount of time and syllables for the word. He makes up some "useful" acronyms. He starts off with'' ''FBNRL which means "F'''unny B'ut' N'ot' R'eally' L'aughing". He mentions '''MODPPAP' which according to him means "M'y '''O'nline 'D'ating 'P'rofile 'P'ictures 'A're 'P'hotoshopped". Then, he mentions what he thinks to be the best acronym ever, '''RIHNIHTWGIMHF which means "R'''eally '''I H'ave '''N'o 'I'dea 'H'ow 'T'hat 'W'ebsite 'G'ot 'I'nto 'M'y 'H'istory 'F'older". Then, Doofenshmirtz's "Buzzer of Doom" rings and that means that Doofenshmirtz has to end the episode. He can't wait to hear his new theme song he'll use for his episodes, "It's time for Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt.". He then mentions another acronym, '''SEDLTBBB which means "S'tay '''E'vil and 'D'on't 'L'et 'T'he 'B'ed 'B'ugs 'B'ite". The Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt jingle plays and it zooms back to the episode. Doofenshmirtz says bye and the episode ends. The video YouTube release date January 3, 2014 Cast Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dan Povenmire searched in Google Video Transcript '''Heinz Doofenshmirtz: It's time for Doofenshmirtz Daily Dirt. Um... it's it's um... yeah, it's actually Doof's Weekly Dirt but it doesn't sound cool without the alliteration. Alliteration, that's, that's like all those D's at the front. (Camera transition) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Heinz Doofenshmirtz here dishing the daily dirt. And by dirt, I mean something embarrassingly stupid like uh... like for instance: internet acronyms, LOL, ROFL, BRB. Ever heard of those things called words? How 'bout saying "that's funny". That takes just as much time as LOL. It's less syllables actually. ...No, it's the same syllables but it... but it takes less... it takes the same amount of time. It's English! (Camera transition) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: So here's what I did, I made up some acronyms that will actually be useful. Okay, here we go. We got uh... FBNRL which is "Funny But Not Really Laughing". Uh... MODPPAP, "My Online Dating Profile Pictures Are Photoshopped". Or, this... this one's really good, RIHNIHTWGIMHF. I think that one's gonna catch on. It means "Really I Have No Idea How That Website Got Into My History Folder". (Camera transition) (Loud alarm sound) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Whoopsie, buzzer of doom means I'm out of here! I can't wait to hear my new theme song again. This has been Doof's Daily Dirt! SEDLTBBB and that means "Stay Evil and Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite". (Camera transition) (Jingle playing) Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Seriously, bed bugs are a real problem in certain parts of the country. See ya! (Camera transition) (Phineas and Ferb Logo)http://izzyandphinfan101.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doof_Daily_ACTUALLY_USEFUL_INTERNET_ACRONYMS External links *DoofDaily on YouTube *DoofDaily on Twitter *YouTube video *Disney Website video See also *Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt *Doofenshmirtz's Daily Dirt Songs References